headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Classic X-Men 41
"Dark Phoenix" is the first story in the forty-first issue of ''Classic X-Men''. This issue shipped bi-weekly with a December, 1989 cover-date. The issue was edited by Daryl Edelman and Bob Harras with an original cover illustration by Steve Lightle. The first vignette reprints ''Uncanny X-Men'' #135 and is the seventh chapter in "The Dark Phoenix Saga". The original story was written by Chris Claremont with pencil work by John Byrne and inks by Terry Austin. Coloring was provided by Bob Sharen and lettering was by Tom Orzechowski. The story was edited by Bob Budiansky and Jim Salicrup. The second story in this issue, "Little Boy, Lost!", is an original tale set in the past and spotlights the character of Cyclops. It was written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by Mike Collins and Joe Rubinstein. Coloring was provided by Glynis Oliver with lettering by Mike Heisler. "Dark Phoenix" Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X :* Cyclops :* Storm :* Wolverine :* Colossus :* Nightcrawler * Angel * Araki * Beast * Lilandra Neramani * Moira MacTaggert * Peter Corbeau * Robert Kelly * Sean Cassidy * Dark Phoenix * Hellfire Club :* Sebastian Shaw :* Harry Leland * Doctor Strange * Mister Fantastic * Spider-Man * Silver Surfer * The Thing * Fantastic Four * Hellfire Club :* Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club * New York City Police Department * Shi'ar Empire * X-Men * D'Bari * Mutants * Shi'ar * New York :* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* 5th Avenue ::* Baxter Building ::* Central Park ::* Greenwich Village ::* Hellfire Club Townhouse * New Mexico :* Angel's Aerie * Muir Island * D'Bari star system * Cyclops' visor * Shi'ar warp gate * Silver Surfer's surfboard * Avengers Quinjet * X-Men skycraft * Shi'ar Battle Cruiser * Starcore One * Flight * Matter transmutation * Spider-Sense * Telepathy * Telekinesis "Little Boy, Lost!" Appearances * Scott Summers * Robyn Hanover * Mister Sinister * Toby Rails * Mister Anderson * None * Humans * Mutants * Nebraska :* Sage, Nebraska :* State Home for Foundlings * None * Ambulance Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped in standard release and direct edition. * The main story from this issue is a reprint of ''Uncanny X-Men'' #135. * "Dark Phoenix" is the seventh chapter in the "The Dark Phoenix Saga" storyline. * Steve Lightle also illustrated the frontspiece for this issue. * "Dark Phoenix" is also reprinted in ''Essential X-Men'', Volume 2, the ''Marvel 70th Anniversary Collection'', ''Marvel Masterworks: Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 5, ''X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga and ''X-Men: Legends'', Volume 2. * Final appearance of the X-Men skycraft; destroyed in the opening scene from this issue. * Scott Summers is twelve-years-old during the events of "Little Boy, Lost!". Recommended Reading See also External Links * Classic X-Men #41 at MDP * * * Classic X-Men #41 at Comicbookdb.com Category:Classic X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Issues Category:1989/Comic issues Category:December, 1989/Comic issues